Fix You SEQUEL TO FACE DOWN
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: READ FACE DOWN FIRST!After leaving Itachi in her abusive relationship, Sakura has just discovered she is idara is prepared to step up and be the proper boyfriend and a father to Sakura's baby.But will Itachi try to get Sakura back and will he retaliate when he discovers she is pregnant once more with his child?Will the pregnancy go smoothly or will it be a miscarriage?
1. I'm Pregnant

**_Welcome back! Here is the first chapter of the sequel! *bows at the screaming fans* yes yes, thank you, thank you. I'll be here all year cause I have no life. I have another note at the end of this chapter for you to read =) ._**

 ** _The Title goes with the song "Fix You by Coldplay" I definitely suggest listening to the song at some point while reading_**

* * *

 ** _Where we left off_**

 _"Everything all right in there," Deidara calls through from the other side of the door, his voice anxious._

 _"Yeah," I reply back, not opening the door, "Everything is fine."_

 _"Sakura, are you sure your okay," Deidara persists._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine Deidara," I try to say back calmly but I hear my voice come out in a more frantic tone._

 _"Sakura, please come out from there, I'm worried about you."_

 _"I'm fine Deidara!" I should back getting annoyed, my voice once again is filled with the fear that is jumping through my veins._

 _"Sakura, Please," Deidara pleads. I turn and open the door, almost hitting a scared Deidara with it._

 _"Deidara… I'm…"_

 _"What, yeah, you can tell me."_

 _I stare into his worried eyes wondering if I can really tell him. He shouldn't be the one who I tell first. The fear in my veins begins to use my insides as a trampoline. I wonder how he is going to react. What will he think of me? Will he be angry? Will he kick me out? But wasn't I just saying this morning I was going to leave? Where would I go? Maybe if Itachi knew he would be like he used to?_

 _"Deidara… I'm… I…"_

 _The words get caught in my throat by fear's strong hands strangling my vocal cords. Deidara waits silently, looking at me as if I'm about to tell him I have cancer. A small part of me wishes I did have cancer, the other part tells me how stupid it is to wish for cancer. I force myself to speak the shaky words._

 _"I'm pregnant Deidara."_

* * *

 **DEIDARA'S POV**

I closed my eyes and opened them, as if I would wake up from sleeping. Sakura was still standing in front of me with fear etched into her face though.

"You're… what?"

"I'm pregnant Deidara…" She repeated. I was hit with a wave of shock, then a wave of anger, then a wave of fear, then a wave of affection, and finally a wave of determination. All these emotions swam together inside me.

"How many months," I asked her.

"At least two… maybe three…" Sakura replied quietly. Shock and Anger both did a canon ball into the pool of my emotions. I tried to remain calm for Sakura.

"It's… It's Itachi's child…yeah?"

Sakura nodded silently as she looked down at her stomach. She brought one hand up and began to rub her stomach. "I doubt the baby is still alive though…"

"What?! Why!?"

"Because…" Sakura began, looking up at me with eyes on the verge of tears, "Itachi has beaten me in that time…" Then the tears came and I caught Sakura in my arms. She began to sob on my shoulder as I held her close to me. "I… I… couldn't live… with myself… If… If… I lost… another… child Deidara… I… I can't… go through… that again Deidara… Itachi always… always accused me of… of… of murdering… our baby… boy… but… if he… if he killed… this baby from… beating me… I wouldn't… be able… to live… with myself… It would… be my fault… because I… I stayed with… him!..."

I rubbed her back softly as she cried in my arms. "Sshhh… It's going to be alright. I'm sure the baby is okay. I'll drive you to the doctors tomorrow if you like."

"You… You would do that for me?"

I looked into Sakura's red puffy eyes and nodded, "Yeah, un. I would. You're not going to be alone in this."

Sakura smiled and began crying once more into my chest, holding my shirt in her fists and mumbling about something concerning Itachi. Anger surged through me by her thinking about him. She shouldn't be worried about him at all. The man clearly would not be a good father and he shouldn't even be told that Sakura is pregnant. I wished that Sakura would stop thinking about him and start thinking more about herself. After a couple of minutes Sakura calmed down, she let me go and back away as she wiped her eyes. A strong pink blush covered Sakura's cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry… Thank you Deidara."

"It's alright, yeah," I told her although I was angry that she had been focusing on Itachi, "You just need time to heal and relax. I'm going to help you through this, you're not alone." Sakura looked as though she was about to cry again then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes all I could see was sadness and gratitude.

"Thank you Deidara. So much."

"I'll continue to save up money and you can live here for as long as you like, hm. I'll drive you to your appointments and get you whatever you need."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, hm. Now let's try to have a relaxing rest of the day. What's your favorite movie?"

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I stood in the shower massaging my scalp while thinking about my past week since I find out I was pregnant. After I told Deidara that I was pregnant –and cried more times than I care to admit- I had a nice day with him. We went to the library and he checked out a few of my favorite movies and spent the day watching them on the couch. The next day Sunday, we did much of the same things although we watched comedies. He made me popcorn and fruit salad and treated me like a goddess…

 _Like a goddess…_

I washed the conditioner out of my hair and thought about my past with Deidara. He had been my friend for so long then in past couple months he had become something more than a friend… He made me feel happy and safe and I had fun with him… I would see him in secret when Itachi was not home. It started with simply going to the park for walks or out for a small lunch, then it became more…

I thought back to the last official date I went on with him. He took me to a restaurant that was so glorious I knew he couldn't have afforded it. We had kissed that day like normal, but the kisses were so much more. I knew I wanted to be with him but I wouldn't allow myself to do so.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel off the toilet seat. I began to dry myself off. I was so stupid to not leave with him all the times he wanted me to. I should have said yes and gone with him and never looked back. But I didn't, and now I had to live with that.

I began to dress myself in a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. It had been so long since I'd actually worn jeans that the texture felt foreign against my fuzzed legs. I wondered if Deidara would mind taking me to the store some time soon so I could buy a shaver and shaving cream. I stepped out to see Deidara cutting up fruit for breakfast. I walked over to his bed and put my clothes and the towel I was borrowing into my plastic bag of dirty laundry. I walked over to the table like routine and sat down and waiting for Deidara to finish.

I knew I loved him. I loved him longer than I wanted to admit to myself. And I knew he loved me too. But was I ready for him? I just left my abusive husband… Just discovered I was pregnant with his child… Have no job… No money… No cell phone anymore… I was a mess and would getting involved with Deidara really be the right choice? I wanted to… but so much held me back…

"I thought something light without much sugar would be good for today because I'm certain you will be having blood testing later, hm." Deidara placed a small bowl of fruit in front of me and a fork. I began to eat silently as he ate across from me.

That was right… Deidara was taking me to the doctors today. Anxiety swam through me by the idea of being pregnant once again. What if I lost the baby? What if something went wrong? What if I got pregnant too soon after my miscarriage? What if the baby didn't get enough of what it needs to grow healthy?

"Hey."

A shock went through my body, I looked down at the hand resting on my own. The hand felt soft but was callused from working hard job, constantly getting blisters. I knew that Deidara used to work in a repair shop and also did construction work for a time, but I never thought about why he did such jobs. It was because he needed the money.

"You okay, hm?"

I looked into his worried eyes, filled with affection and concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm…"

I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore.

"No…" I admitted.

"What's wrong," Deidara asked me in such a soft voice. I continued to stare into his eyes, I knew that if I kept seeing that pain and affection and concern, I wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore. How could you lie to someone who did so much for you and held such strong feelings for you?

"I'm unsure about things…"

"Like what, un."

I closed my eyes and tried to force my chaotic mind to form a single file line of thoughts and worries. Everything continued to swarm around and wouldn't listen to me. I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to grab one at a time. I opened my eyes and returned my gaze to the man who had done so much for me for so long.

"What if I lose the baby… what if I have another miscarriage? What if something goes wrong and the baby is born too soon? What if the baby dies inside me? What if I can't keep it? What if Itachi finds out and wants custody? What if Itachi finds me and kills the baby? What if the baby is already dead? What if I kill the baby?" Tears began to sting the corners of my eyes as all my worries about being pregnant flew out of my mouth in the same chaotic mess they were flying through my heart.

"Sakura, first of all Itachi is not going to kill the baby. I promise that I will not let Itachi near you ever again, hm. Second of all, you just found out a week ago that you are pregnant. You need to take steps. Breathe. We're going to the doctors today, they will spend hours doing tests and making sure that everything is okay. You're going to get through this. Take some deep breaths, yeah."

I nodded and closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose. I breathed in until my lungs felt as though they would burst from all the air inside. Then I opened my mouth and let the air out slowly, like a deflating balloon. I did it again, and then one more time. My body began to breathe with me and I felt myself calming down. Thoughts and emotions still raced each other inside of me, but not as badly as before. I looked at Deidara.

"Okay…"

"Okay… We'll leave in a couple of minutes, yeah. Once you're ready."

* * *

Deidara had been right about spending hours at the doctors as they did different tests. They took two vials of my blood. The nurse had me do a pee test then took a sample also. They took my pulse and checked my eyes and throat although I didn't understand why. They asked me all sorts of questions too. I was asked about any family history of genetic illnesses and chronic diseases. I was asked about any family members with developmental diseases. I was asked if I had any addictions to alcohol or drugs. I was asked if I had traveled out of the country recently. I was asked if I had done any physical labor in the past few months. I was asked if I had been in any traumatic or abusive situations in the past few months, to which I said no. Finally, the ultra sound came.

Deidara offered to come into the room with me but I hesitantly told him that I would be okay and to wait in the hall. Although I was grateful for his presence, I just needed some space from him. Deidara wasn't the baby's father, and it felt almost wrong to have him caring so much for me and taking me to this appointment. If Deidara came into the room for the ultra sound… It just was too much.

I laid down on the bed while the nurse asked me to pull up my shirt. I had not paid any attention to my weight in the past few months but I now noticed that I was thin. It didn't even appear that I was pregnant although it should have. My stomach seemed almost flat except for a slight bump that could have been thought of any a small belly. The nurse was quiet as she rubbed a cold clear jell on my bear skin, I shivered from the contact. Then she used the device and began to rub it on my stomach. We both looked to the screen.

"And there… is your baby."

I looked at the screen and was hit again with the fact I was pregnant. Up until then it had all felt a bit surreal, now looking at the screen where there was a small bundle surrounded in grey and black that was clearly a fetus made it all real.

"C-…Can you tell… the gender?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Not yet," she said as she moved the little device around on my stomach to view different angels, "We will though in a few weeks. You're only about ten weeks pregnant."

"Ten weeks?"

"Yes. I'm surprised your stomach hasn't grown any more, most come in with more of a bump than you have."

I rested my head back and stared up at the white ceiling.

"Do you want pictures Ms.?"

"No, thank you."

I continued to stare at the ceiling as she removed the little device and whipped my stomach clean of the gel. I was pregnant. I really was pregnant. I had a little life growing inside me. A little baby. I was responsible for a life once more. I was a mother.

I stood up and walked out of the room slowly when given permission. I walked into the hall and past Deidara, everything seemed to be a strange lucid dream that I had just woken up from and wasn't able to register what was real or not yet.

"Sakura? Sakura! How'd it go?"

Deidara jogged to my side, I ignored his questions and continued to walk down the hall. He was silent after a minute and just walked with me. I kept my face forward, still feeling in a strange state of realization and shock.

"I've got to use the bathroom," I told him when we came across the hospital bathrooms.

"Oh-okay."

I walked in and leaned my hands on the sink counter and stared at myself in the large mirror. My mind was running all over the place yet at the same time it was blank. I washed my face and looked at my body. I had never noticed how thin I had truly become. Surely that couldn't be healthy for the baby. I stared at the person in the mirror, it wasn't me. That think person looking as though she had run a marathon was not me, it was someone else. I tried to look for a genuine smile in her but I couldn't, all I saw was sadness and exhaustion. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay, hm?"

"Yeah," I mumbled to Deidara without looking at him. "I'm just… It all feels so real now…"

Deidara stood in front of me silently. The silence became almost unbearable until Deidara once again did me another favor and broke it.

"The doctor came by and gave me a packet for you. It seems to be a bunch of precautions and medications to not take and medications you can take and vitamins you should take and stuff."

I nodded and looked at the packet the Deidara was holding down at his side, it looked to be no more than fifteen pages.

"Can… can we go home…"

Deidara stood quietly for a moment, I could feel his intent worried eyes on me.

"Sure."

* * *

 ** _FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL! I expect multiple reviews of random letters followed by a typed squeal. :D Sorry to keep everyone waiting but here it finally is after such a LONG and AGONIZING wait._**

 ** _How is Sakura handling being pregnant with Itachi's child? How were the medical bills covered? Should Sakura stay living with Deidara or find someplace else to live? Will Itachi find out about Sakura being pregnant? Will Itachi try to win Sakura back or will he try to get revenge for her leaving him? Will Sakura feel shame and pity and seek Itachi out herself instead? Will Itachi begin to beat Sakura again if she goes back to him? What will be Itachi's reasoning for beating her if she goes back to him? Will Deidara beat the crap out of Itachi? How will we ever know the answers to all these questions? Who. Will. Tell. Us?!_**

 ** _Stay Tuned! And don't forget to feed me my writer's motivation food of reviews. The more reviews the more likely I will feel obligated to post the next chapter sooner!_**


	2. Conflicted

**Sakura's POV**

The drive home was agonizingly silent between Deidara and I. So much was going on inside me and although I wanted to pour everything out to him, it just felt wrong to do so. Deidara wasn't the one who should be driving me to appointments for my baby… he's not the child's father. Itachi should be the one who was driving me.

Deidara parallel parks as close to his apartment building as he can. We walk silently down the sidewalk. It's late in the evening from the low placement of the sun and most of the children that normally play are not out. Deidara holds open the door for me and I step into the familiar lobby. I walk to the large square room where stairs goo all the way up to the top floor. I walk behind the first wide set of stairs and see the familiar grayish-blue stone stairs leading down into the basement. I walk down and Deidara follows behind me. I take the few steps into the short hall and open Deidara's door and step in.

"Hello," a distantly-familiar male voice says.

"Sasori my man! It's been awhile."

I step into the large room and Deidara follows, shutting the door behind him. I lean against the door and watch the scene play out. I feel like an outsider, an intruder on the two men's friendship. Deidara walks over and claps the red-headed man on the shoulder.

"Nice of you to drop by. How long have you been here?"

"Only half an hour. I figured you must be busy with something so I waited," Sasori responded with no emotion. He turned to me and nodded. "Sakura, I'm glad to see that you are doing well."

The lack of emotion in his voice and face made it seem as though he truly did not care if I was doing well or not. I felt almost mocked by his statement.

"Thank you, I'm doing fine," I replied politely.

Sasori nodded.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, hm?"

Sasori continued to stare at me for a second before turning to his friend and replying. "If I may. I see you got your DVD player to work."

I paid vague attention to their conversation as I made my way to the fridge, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and my stomach was beginning to grumble. I looked in to see a half full fridge and decided to make myself a small sandwich. The lunch meat that Deidara bought a week ago was still good. I began to make my sandwich and then stopped.

 _I'm supposed to make dinner tonight. There is a guest over and I am supposed to wait on them. I need to stop thinking only of myself. I need to do my job._

I put my half-sandwich aside and looked back in the fridge, thinking about what I could make. I brought out the bag of lettuce that hadn't been opened yet, a cucumber, a tomato, and a few dressings. I got out two bowls and began to prepare salad for the men. I brought the two bowls over to Sasori and Deidara who sat on the couch talking and watching some action show but not really paying attention to it.

"I was unsure on what dressing you guys like… So I just brought over what we have," I tell them, holding the bowls out in front of me towards each man while I squeezed the three bottles of dressing between my arm and breasts. Sasori looked up with no emotion and took the bowl. Deidara looked up in confusion but took the bowl. I tried my best to smile big as I reached for the dressings and held out the options to them.

"Thank you Sakura," Sasori said, taking the French dressing from me.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Deidara continued to stare at me though, first with confusion and now with his eyebrows slightly pulled toward one another and his eyes squinting. I tried to ignore the stare. Was I doing something wrong?

"Deidara, what dressing would you like," I asked.

"The ranch, hm."

I handed him the Ranch dressing and took the French from Sasori's outstretched hand. Deidara squeezed the ranch onto his salad then passed the bottle up to me.

"Thank you."

I smiled at Deidara, it was nice to be appreciated. I took the dressings back to the fridge and began to wash the small pile of dishes that had accumulated in the sink that day. I wasn't paying close attention but I could no longer hear Deidara and Sasori talking. I began to focus more and all I hear were quiet mumbles that I couldn't quite make out. I continued to wash the dishes, it was not my place to be curious about their conversation.

"Hey Sakura, are you going to eat, un?"

I'm not supposed to eat while company is over. I'm supposed to be a good host.

"Later," I responded to Deidara.

There was silence and a shuffling, I heard steps walk into my direction. I assumed that one of them was heading to the fridge. I turned around.

"Can I get you any-"

Deidara stood a few feet away from me, a frown on his face. He looked worried and disappointed. Instantly I knew I had done something wrong.

"Would you like to eat with us Sakura? We're just watching some show and talking, hm."

I stared at him in shock. Was I supposed to eat with them? That would be invading on their relationship though…

"I'm okay, really," I smiled at Deidara, closing my eyes to avoid looking in his.

"Sakura, hm," Deidara said softly, "Please eat with us."

I opened my eyes and looked into his face. He seemed to be so concerned by me not eating with them. Yet I felt so out of place. Whenever Itachi had Kisame over, I was to wait on them and stay out of the room unless they wanted me to get something for them. It felt wrong that Deidara wanted me to spend time with him and his friend.

"Oh-okay…" I mumbled, feeling a heat rise to my face. Deidara waited while I continued to make my unfinished half-sandwich and we walked over to his make-shift living room together. Deidara gestured for me to sit on the couch with Sasori while he sat in a folding metal chair next to my spot on the couch. I sat down stiffly, making sure to keep myself completely to myself so no part of me was leaning into Sasori's spot on the two-seat couch. I had to break the uncomfortable silence. I turned to Sasori and forced myself to smile.

"Deidara told me that you are the one who grabbed my clothes for me; I never got the chance to thank you for that."

Sasori looked at me with that same annoying emotionless face, "You're very welcome. I'm just glad to see you out of that house. You're bruises have healed nicely too."

I stared down at my lap. I hadn't even thought about if Sasori had been there when Deidara came to get me. I had figured that Deidara had sent Sasori over later but from Sasori's statement… I knew that Sasori had seen me that day… He had to have known that Itachi was the cause for the bruises that had been clear on my face.

"Yeah," I breathed out.

"So!" Deidara chimed in after a moment of tension so heavy I could almost feel myself being crushed, "Do you guys want to watch a movie or we could go out somewhere or…"

"I brought my laptop but I left it in the car. We could use it for whatever," Sasori added.

"You have a laptop?" I asked him surprised. Sasori blinked his eyes at me as if my question was idiotic.

"Yeah."

"Could I… uhm… Please… uh… Use it?"

I felt so wrong asking to use his laptop. It was out of place for me to even think of asking such a thing, but I was desperate. I hadn't used a computer in months because Itachi had changed the password on his laptop, and although my phone had internet access, I no longer had my phone.

"Sure," Sasori said plainly, standing up and walking towards the door, "I'll be right back."

The moment Sasori shut the door, Deidara turned to me. "Are you okay." It was less of a question and more of a demand for an accurate answer. I was about to smile while pretending to be interested in the T.V. but I betrayed myself and glanced at Deidara's face.

"No… I'm very confused…"

"Why, un."

"Well… You… I…" I struggled for the proper words, "I'm not… supposed to bother you… while you are with your friends…"

Deidara gave me a confused look, "Where did you get that idea, yeah?"

I looked away from him nervously. Where _did_ I get that idea?

"Uhm… Itachi always-"

"Stop," Deidara cut me off. I looked up shocked, I instantly knew I had angered him. Deidara's face was hard and serious, his tone sharp, "I'm not Itachi, hm. Any rules or jobs you had with Itachi, you don't have with me. You don't ever have to do anything for me you don't want to, and you don't ever have to feel uncomfortable around me. You're free to be you Sakura."

I wanted to cry but I made sure the tears didn't fall from my eyes. Deidara told me that I was free as if I had once been imprisoned… and Itachi was the warden.

"Sakura…"

I bit my lip while looking into Deidara's eyes. They were so soft, so kind, and filled with so much sadness and worry. I wanted erase the sadness in his eyes and replace it with happiness, I wanted to erase the worry and replace it with confidence.

"I want to take care of you. Not the other way around, hm."

Before I could respond, the door opened. Sasori walked in and looked up. We were both staring at him silently.

"Did I interrupt something?" His face just as calm and emotionless as ever, his voice the same simple monotone.

"No, not at-" I began to say.

"Yeah but It's alright. Sakura and I will talk later," Deidara finished.

Sasori looked between the two of us for a moment then nodded at Deidara. I wondered what he was nodding at Deidara for, had Deidara told him something silently? How much did Sasori really know about my relationship with Deidara and my life with Itachi?

"It will automatically connect to the WiFi," Sasori said, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to me. He pulled opened the laptop and pressed the power button. It was not as nice as Itachi's laptop, but it still seemed like a good quality brand.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Sasori passed the laptop to me after logging in. The background screen was the original green landscape image. I wondered if this guy had any sort of personality as I clicked on the internet browser.

"What do you want to use Sasori's laptop for anyway," Deidara asked me curiously.

"I just want to check my facebook. I haven't had the chance to in a long time," I told him as I logged into my facebook. I was happy to see that the password I remembered was the right one.

"Oh."

I tried to think of the last time I had been on my facebook. It had to of been a few months because over time I stopped using my phone and talking to people on facebook because it bothered Itachi. I looked to see I had too many notifications for me to ever check so I dismissed them all. I had three messages. A message from Naruto, a message from Ino, and a message from Itachi… I clicked on the message from Ino, finally using some of my better judgment. She had sent the message about a month and a half ago saying how she missed me and she hadn't heard from me for awhile and how she was worried and how she was wondering if she did something to upset me. I read the long message once, then again. She did remember me… maybe I did still have friends…

 _Ino,_

 _So much has happened since we last talked but before I tell you any of that I want to say I MISS YOU SO MUCH! It's been way too damn long since we talked or got together. I am so sorry for not talking to you for so long. You did nothing wrong! I've just had so much going on in my life… I haven't gotten the chance to talk to anybody. I really miss you and I want to tell you everything but I can't tell you over messaging. It's just too much and it would be wrong to not talk to you face to face after so long., especially to tell you this stuff. I don't have my phone anymore so I can only talk to you through facebook. I want to get together some time and just have a nice girl's day, I could honestly REALLY go for some good girl time. Message me and I will try to get back to you whenever I can, although I am not sure when I will be on facebook again. I miss you Ino._

I sent the message and looked up at the T.V. A women was being stabbed by some guy in a mask.

"Well that's lovely," I commented sarcastically.

"Do you want me to change it, un, "Deidara asked me.

I chuckled lightly, half faking half real, "No, it's okay. I just didn't expect you two to be watching a murder scene so intently."

"It's Deidara's and my favorite show series," Sasori commented.

"Yeah. It started out about this guy who grew up in the projects and got involved in a gang to try and earn money for his family and also to protect them. Then-"

I nodded along to Deidara's explanation of the show. It was nothing I would be interested in and I couldn't understand why Deidara and Sasori would enjoy watching such a depressing and violent show. The main plot of the show was about how the boy got involved in the gang while in his teen years because his family was threatened by them. It continues to develop about how he survives being apart of the gang and how it changed him and his life. It also tells about the things he had to do to stay alive as a member of the gang that he really didn't want to do.

"This is the forth episode in the third season. This season has so far been about him wanting out of the gang and trying to find a way to get a good education but so far it hasn't been working out at all. That girl that just got killed," Sasori explained after Deidara's summary of the show, "was an innocent. She ordered to be killed by the gang's leader as a warning to Mishio –the main boy-. The whole gang knows that Mishio has a thing for innocent people being involved."

I nodded at Sasori and looked back to the screen, I could now understand why they were so interested. I watched as Mishio ran towards the girl's dead body and bit back obvious tears. A popping sound from the laptop pulled my attention away from the T.V.

 _SAKURA! I'M SO GLAD YOU MESSAGED ME! I have missed you SO much! I want to hear ALL about what has been going on in your life when we get together. And we WILL get together soon. What happened to your cell phone? Too much has happened with me in the past few months too. My marriage is going great and Sakura, I've never been happier. How are you and Itachi? I know things were rough with you two for awhile but I'm sure you guys have figured things out. Maybe some time you, me, Itachi, and Shikamaru can get together for dinner? It would be nice to catch up._

I stared at the message but did not click on it. I never told Ino about Itachi hitting me… Of course I didn't. I would ever spend time with her while I had bruises either… I only told her that we were having a lot of arguments but that was it… Then I stopped talking to her…

I logged out of my facebook and closed the browser. I closed the laptop and passed it to Sasori, no longer wanting anything to do with it. Sasori looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I've had enough of facebook. Thank you for letting me use your laptop Sasori. I really appreciate it," I forced myself to smile at him. Sasori stared at me with his never-ending blank expression then looked away. He turned his eyes back to the T.V. and I decided to watch the graphic drama show with the them.

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

"I don't think Sakura like me much," Sasori commented as we walked to his car together. He, Sakura, and I had spent the past few hours watching our favorite show. Sakura seemed to like it enough once we explained it to her, but we both knew she wouldn't like it in the same way we did. Sasori and I could relate to the show a lot, and although the writers got some things wrong, it was similar enough to some things we had faced in our teen years, especially me.

"Not many people do like you at first. You tend not to be open, yeah." I chuckled at him. Sasori didn't say anything in response. "So… What do you think of her?"

"She fakes a lot of smiles."

"Yeah," I mumbled back to Sasori, "It's just been hard for her."

"That's not going to change," Sasori tells me blandly, "And right now I'm sure she's feeling conflicted."

"What do you mean, un," I asked him.

Sasori leaned again his car. "Well… I'm sure she still loves Itachi, Deidara. Her love for him isn't going to go away instantly just because she finally left him and you're there to take his place."

"I'm not-" I began to defend but Sasori cut me off.

"I know you're not trying to be him or replace him. But to Sakura it probably seems like that. She's been living with you for two weeks now? She knows you love her and you've been taking care of her. It's probably making her confused on her feelings."

I looked away from him. Sasori was always analytical but every now and again how right he seemed got on my nerves. "Ya know, hm… She told me something last week…" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "She found out she's… pregnant. And today we were at the doctors so she could get testings and stuff to see if everything is okay."

I looked back to Sasori at his sigh. "All the more reason for her to be feeling conflicted. You're taking care of her while she's pregnant and taking her to her appointments. The child is Itachi's, right?" I nodded. "She'll be missing him and wanting him to be taking care of her instead of you."

Anger bubbled inside me. Why would Sakura want Itachi to be the one to take care of her after all that he had done to her? It didn't make any sense.

"Sasori, you're not making any sense, yeah."

"The baby is Itachi's. She just left Itachi because he was abusing her. You've taken the place of boyfriend-husband role and father-of-baby role. That's not your role though. And I'm sure Sakura knows that too. That's Itachi's role."

"But Itachi isn't here for her, I am. Itachi doesn't deserve her. He treated her like crap, yeah!" I snapped at Sasori, becoming more annoyed by his observations and conclusions.

"Deidara, you need to understand that she still loves him. Sakura may not be in denial anymore but there is no way that she has opened herself up to you, ready for you to step into her life like a lover. You had to have noticed by now any romantic tensions and hesitations by her."

I thought over this past week and hated to admit it, but Sasori was right. The corners of Sasori's eyes drooped just slightly and his eyebrows seemed to twitch closer together. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed anything different from his face, but I knew that he was frowning.

"Just take your time Deidara… She's not ready to love you yet… You don't want to scare her off."

"Yeah… I know… But sometimes she confuses me too," I told him.

"In what way."

"She's been very emotional, crying on a regular basis. I always comfort her and she will cling to me, holding me close to her and crying. We've had some really intense talks too where it seems like she's almost about to say something about our relationship but she doesn't. Then at other times she is incredibly distant that I just want to sit her down and make her tell me everything but if I do that, I'd push her away."

Sasori didn't look surprised at all, "More effects of her feeling conflicted about you and her relationship with you and her emotions for Itachi." I nodded once more. I hated when Sasori was so right, but I was also grateful for his advice. I was not as good as him at coming to accurate conclusions based off of barely anything, hell, I couldn't do that at all.

"Ya know Sasori my man, you should be an investigator, hm."

The corners of Sasori's lips went up and he raised his eyebrow. A smile. "Why is that."

"You're able to make such accurate conclusions based off of what you know, even if it's a little bit. You're always serious and you have the best no emotion face," I teased him.

"Shut up," Sasori growled at me, his face coming close to showing the emotion of being annoyed.

"Wait hold on, yeah! I think I spoke too soon!"

Sasori looked at me with a dead pan stare as I laughed at him.

"I'll see ya later Deidara," he announced, and walked around to get into his car.

"Alright, hm," I grinned and began to walk back to Sakura.

* * *

 _ **YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! So what do you all think so far of the sequel? Is it seeming to be as good as the first? Why or why not? Does it have potential? Have you already picked up on some of my foreshadowing ;) ? Please let me know in REVIEWS! I need my writer's motivation food! The more food I get, the more likely I will feel obligated to post the next chapter sooner!**_


	3. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Sakura's POV**

 _'Come over tomorrow at seven. I have a special dinner planned for you.'_

 _I reread the message again, and again, and again. Was Itachi really trying to make things up to me? He had given my flowers last week but I didn't know what to do. I ended up taking them and just leaving them on the counter to die._

 _I decided that I would go over to my old apartment and have dinner with Itachi. I know things were bad between us for awhile, but after two months he has to have changed, right?_

 _The next day I dressed up in a nice white dress, the large bump of my pregnant belly making the dress seem shorter than it truly was. I drove over to my old home and knocked on the door._

 _"There you are cunt! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Itachi grabbed my hair and dragged me into the living room and slammed the door shut._

 _"Itachi! Stop! Stop it now!"_

 _"And you come back to me knocked up like the whore you are! Jumping from my dick to Deidara's! Was I not enough for you!?" Itachi smacked me to the ground and I began to cry. Why was he doing this? What had I done to deserve this? I should have never left him._

 _I jumped up and ran to the door but just as I reached the handle, the door vanished. I began to pound on the white wall._

 _"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BITCH?!"_

 _Itachi yanked me down by my hair and kicked me in the face. A burning sensation starting at my nose spread throughout my face. I brought my hand up and touched my broken nose, I saw the blood dripping down my hand._

 _"What are you going to do now!?"_

 _Before I was able to move away from my attacker, a large boot came down on my stomach. I felt time freeze for a moment then I began to scream. I tried to turn myself away from Itachi but he pulled me back and continued to kick and stomp my stomach. Hidan and Kisame shouted words of encouragement at Itachi and trashed me out like the stupid, worthless, whore I was._

 _"NO! NO PLEASE! MY BABY! ITACHI STOP! PLEASE! DON'T KILL MY BABY! ITACHI PLEASE! STOP!"_

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

"Please!"

I was jolted out of my sleep by Sakura's yell. I reached under the couch and pulled out the pistol I always kept there. I jumped up to face the intruder with the gun ready to shoot in my hands but no one was there.

"Stop! Please!" Sakura continued to sob. I looked over at my bed and the situation registered in my adrenaline rushed mind. I shoved the gun back under my couch and walked over to Sakura, trying to steady my breathing. My heart was beating hard against my chest, as if trying to break my ribs and burst from its cage.

"Sakura," I mumbled down at the crying, sleeping woman. She must be having a nightmare.

"No! Stop!"

I shook her shoulder and spoke louder, "Sakura."

"MY BABY!" Sakura screamed and shot up into a sitting position. I stood next to the bed, my body still trying to calm down from the adrenaline and my mind realizing I was not fully awake yet. Sakura sat paralyzed for a moment, breathing heavy and loudly. Then her head bowed and I heard her deep heart-wrenching sobs.

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, "Sakura."

Sakura jumped up and attached herself to me, her arms over my shoulders clinging onto my back and her body against my. She buried her head into my chest and continued to sob. I wrapped my arm around her back and began stroking her hair with the other one.

"Hey, hm…. What's wrong…"

"It was…. Was…. A dream…. Deidara…." Sakura choked out between sobs. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, bringing Sakura back down with me. She kept herself wrapped around me like a koala. I continued to rub her head and slid my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Sakura, hm… Ssshh…. What happened…."

"I was…. With Itachi… And he… he…. Was beating me again…. Except…."

I rested my chin on the top of her head and began to rub her back soothingly. "You're safe, un… You're not with him anymore…. It's okay…."

"He was…. Kicking my stomach and…. Stomping on me….. and….. Deidara…" The sobbing of my name almost brought me to tears. "He killed my baby! There was blood everywhere….. all over….. I tried to save my baby….. but I couldn't…. I couldn't Deidara… He killed her… He killed her….."

I held the crying women close to me, hugging her shaking form. "It was a dream, hm….. A dream…. It didn't happen…." My words did nothing to calm Sakura. I just held her as she sobbed instead of trying to talk. I adjusted myself more onto the bed so I was leaning against the bed frame, my legs up. Sakura let go of me only for me to adjust, her face was red and her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. I opened my arms for her and she crawled into my lap, clinging to me once more.

"Sshhh…. It's okay, hm… You're safe with me… It's okay…"

I continued to stroke Sakura's hair while holding her close to me, as if I could protect her from all the nightmares. Sakura slowly began to shake less and less, her crying becoming quieter and quieter. I kissed the top of her head when I felt her chest rise and fall against my own in a soft rhythmic movement accompanied by slow shallow breathing.

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

The person in my arms began to shift. I slowly opened my eyes to see if there was a problem. None. A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips as she burrowed her head deeper into my chest. I chuckled.

"Not awake yet, yeah?"

Sakura's eyebrows knit together and she grumbled something, clearly not a morning person. Her body curled up into a fetal position. I tighten my arms around the sleeping women and begin to stroke her hair. Last night when I had crawled into bed with her to comfort her from her nightmare, I had barely been awake and didn't clearly register what I was doing. Now, thinking clearly, I am amazed that I am actually holding her. To be able to hold her, touch her hair, share body heat, feel her chest rise and fall against me… It's amazing. I never want this moment to end.

Sakura groans again and begins to move more, waking up slowly. "Morning sweetheart," I whisper into her ear. Sakura's face becomes confused, but she keeps her eyes closed. Then her eyes snap open and I'm on the other side of the bed.

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DEIDARA!"

I stare at the yelling girl; she stands off the bed opposite me. Sakura's fists are clenched, her eyes like flames and she glares daggers at me. I never thought I would be afraid of a woman but the way Sakura stood in front of me; I was scared for my life.

"Uh… you… I'm sorry?"

Shivers went through me as Sakura brought her hands up, cracking her knuckles. Although I was the victim of her rage, I was secretly glad that her feisty side was coming out again.

"Last night you had a nightmare I comforted you and you wanted to cuddle so I help you and you feel asleep on me yeah," I told her all in one breath. Sakura continued to prepare herself to pummel me then her face relaxed. She grinned.

"Oh… that's right… ah ha…"

I relaxed myself and got off the bed, smiling at her flustered laugh. A deep shade of red dusted her cheeks as I straightened the blankets.

"I'm going to uh… go shower now," Sakura explained, a nervous chuckle complimenting her embarrassed face.

I nodded, grinning to myself as I walked over to the stove, "You do that, yeah."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated and then I update with a silly short fluff chapter that's really nothing but relationship development. I've been so busy with school and it's hard to balance reading FF, writing FF, reading books, watching anime, FB, school, family, and friends and then still get a full night sleep. Sorry that this was a bit disappointing.  
You could help me though! I have a few different scenes that I plan on writing about while Sakura is pregnant. But it's not enough. What are some things I should include or something that you want to see happen or ideas. ANYTHING REALLY! I just need a bit of idea help XD  
Thank you for staying with my story for so long**_

 _ **You see that box there that says Review? Please do what it says... it's starting to make me anxious.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So it has been way to fricken long… And I don't have a good enough excuse for you all. But I want to say THANK YOU! Thank you so damn much for all the favorites, all the follows, and all the comments/reviews. I love your feedback. I have been trying to update some of my other stories that I have greatly neglected. It was about time I got to this one. So although this chapter is really short…. I am publishing it now to give you all something. I will make a valid effort to work on this story. I appreciate you all, whether a new follower/favorite or an old fan. It is so important to me.**

 **SO! After a long and terrible wait… YOU HAVE DONE YOUR WAITING! 12 MONTHS OF IT! IN AZKABAN! …. And now on with the story.**

 **Deidara's POV**

"NNNOOOOOO!"

I jumped up from the couch, my mind immediately driving into action. I rushed over to my bed where Sakura was sleeping. The woman was trashing in her sleep, tears streaming down her pale face. I slowly reached down to touch Sakura's shoulder, careful to try not to wake her up suddenly. However, the moment my hand grazed her sweaty shoulder, her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's okay, yeah!"

Sakura shot up and began to stare at me, fear etched all over her face, her eyes wide with anxiety. Sakura began to shake as she crawled away from me on the bed, staring at me like I had just killed someone.

"Stay away from me!"

Her screams echoed throughout the stone room and for once I was grateful my apartment was in the basement.

"Sakura, it's okay. You're safe. You were dreaming," I tried to sooth her as I slowly leaned forward to touch her leg, hoping that the contact would fully wake her and cause her realization that she had been dreaming.

The scared woman's head shot down then back up in an instant, she began to kick her legs frantically before pulling them close to her and wrapping her arms around she legs.

"Please! Please don't hurt my baby! I'm sorry! Deidara please!"

I felt a sting at my eyes as realization hit me. She had been dreaming about her baby being hurt, she had been dreaming about me… She had been dreaming about me hurting her baby…

I slouched and brought my arm back to my side, hoping that my more laid back, shorter posture would be less intimidating. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her more. I spoke as gently as I could, "Sakura, hm… you were dreaming… I have not hurt you or your baby. I promise. You are safe."

Sakura continued to shake as she held her legs up to protect her stomach, her cheeks streaming with tears and sweat beading every inch of exposed skin. "No! Don't lie to me anymore! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Anger, shame, and sadness surged through me by her reaction. That she would think that I would do such a thing to her brought me despair. That she would look at me with such fear brought me shame. And that Itachi was the cause of Sakura being in such pain right now made me want to murder him. I had killed a long time ago, and I was beginning to debate on doing so again.

I kept myself composed though and watched Sakura with sad eyes, maybe she wasn't still coming out of her dream, maybe she was hallucinating. I whispered, "Sakura. Please calm down. Hn. I promise you were dreaming."

Sakura looked around the room, as if noticing it for the first time, then her gaze snapped back to me. "You-you killed her."

I tried to ignore the way my heart twisted in my chest, "Sakura. I didn't hurt your baby. Please. You were dreaming. Touch your stomach. You're still pregnant. You're still safe."

Sakura moved slowly and robotically as she lowered her legs enough to place her hand on her stomach. I began to relax as the slow process of realization went through her. She began to stop shaking and her eyes went from fear to desolation.

"I-I'm sorry," she croaked out, her voice barely audible.

I still didn't move, being cautious to not send her back into her scared state. "It's okay, yeah," I whispered back.

Tears of fear were replaced by silent tears of pain as Sakura's body began to relax, loosening from it's stiff posture.

"I... I have to go to the bathroom," She mumbled, slowly moving her legs to the side and off the bed.

"Do you need help," I asked gently. I watched her amble around the bed and to the bathroom, shaking her head just as slowly as her steps. I let out a large amount of air that I couldn't remember holding in. This wasn't the first nightmare she had had, but it had defiantly been the worst since the first one. It had been a little more than a week since her first nightmare. Most nights I would wake up to her calling out for help in her sleep. After the third night of this I had finally stopped reaching for the gun under the couch. Most of the nights I would walk over to her and let her cry and tell her that she was safe and no one was going to hurt her and her baby was safe. After some time of speaking soft words and rubbing her back she would stop crying, nod, and lay back down on her own.

But tonight… tonight was different. She rarely told me what she had been dreaming, but from the different yells and mumbles as she calmed down, I was able to figure it out. The dreams changed between Itachi hurting her, Itachi hurting the baby, or Sakura loosing the baby. Never before had she dreamt I hurt her or her baby…

I heard the toilet flush and decided to make the bed. The covers had been shoved around from Sakura's thrashing and hope to get away from me in blind fear. I pull the sheet down first, fixing the pillows so one was in the center of the bed and the other laying parallel with the bed where she would hold it. I had seen her sleeping in the center of the bed curled around the held pillow multiple nights when I checked on her. It had become a habit of mine to wake up naturally throughout the night and make sure she was okay or wake her before any nightmare became too bad.

I heard the soft steps of Sakura's feet lightly touching the multiple-carpeted floor. I stood up and looked at her. Sakura kept her hands in front of her stomach, picking at her nails. Her head down so messy hair fell in front, blocking me from seeking the sad eyes I knew resided there. She walked over and stopped at the end of the bed.

"S-sorry."

I frowned at her, "Are you okay, hn?"

For a moment she made no sign that she heard my quiet words, and then she slowly shook her head from side to side. I cautiously walked over to her and brought my arms up to embrace her. Sakura flinched and seemed to jump away before stopping herself and leaning into my hold. I hugged her side closely, ignoring the way her elbow dug into my ribs. We stood there silently, me holding her and shallow breaths the only sound.

"You need to sleep. You have work tomorrow," she mumbled.

I let her go and walked to the side of the bed where I moved the covers for her to get in. "It's okay, yeah."

Sakura walked over and sat down on the bed, still not looking at me. There was an elongated silence before she finally spoke again. Her voice as quiet as a butterfly's wing.

"Stay with me."

I moved the pillow for her to hold and placed it up against the wall. Sitting down on the bed I leaned again the pillow, in a cross between laying and sitting. Sakura grabbed the blankets as she crawled up to me and laid down on my chest, her head over my heart. I wrapped my arms around her, one hand slowly stroking her hair and the other resting at the base of her back.

 **.o.o.o.**

 **Itachi's POV**

I shift through the mail, tossing each envelope onto the coffee table without a second glance. Gas, WiFi, water, car, medical insurance, electricity.

Wait… medical insurance?

I set the remaining envelopes on the table and reach for the letter of my medical insurance. I hadn't been to a hospital since Sakura killed my child. I hadn't visited the doctors recently or gotten any dental work done so I shouldn't be getting one. The letter is addressed to me. Using my finger, I rip open the side and pull out the folded papers within. Unfolding them I see three pages, two white and one pink. I begin to read the first one.

 _To Mr. Uchiha_

 _This letter is to notify you that your insurance has successfully covered the hospital bill for the ultra sound on Sakura Haruno. Your insurance will continue to cover said visits unless stated otherwise. It is suggested that Sakura Haruno make regular visits to the hospital for check-ups on the baby. Medications will also be covered by your insurance and can be set in place by calling or by talking to your doctor._

I reread the paragraph then looked at the box below. The box had a list of all things done at the mentioned hospital visit, the cost, and the date.

She got an ultra sound three weeks ago?

I sit silently and read the letter again, analyzing ever part of it, memorizing every sentence. Sakura got an ultra sound three weeks ago. She is pregnant. That bastard Deidara kidnapped Sakura a month ago. She's probably fucking him every five minutes, that whore. She's gone and gotten herself pregnant and is using my insurance to cover the damn medical bills.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen to grab my phone. I begin to dial the number for my medical insurance when a thought hits me. What if The baby isn't Deidara's. What if… the baby is mine?...

I hang up and dial a different number and wait patiently as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Kisame. I need your help."

 **.o.o.o.**


End file.
